1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, and more particularly to a control system capable of being switched among control manners.
2. Related Art
With the development of science, control of a servo motor plays an important role in various industries. Currently, a common control method of the servo motor mainly adopts Proportional Integral (PI) control or Proportional Integral Derivative (PID) control.
However, the conventional PI control or the conventional PID control faces some problems in practical applications. For example, if the PI control or the PID control only uses a single parameter, it is difficult for the control manner to adapt to the change of the system with the time or environment, and thus a robustness problem occurs. That is to say, the pure PI control or PID control can not enable the system to give the optimal output performance.
In another aspect, in the PI control, if a response speed of the system is increased, overshooting of the system occurs to reduce precision of the system. On the contrary, if the overshooting is avoided, the response speed of the system is reduced.
To sum up, the current control system of the servo motor can neither be adjusted according to the change of environment or time, nor obtain an appropriate balance point between the response speed and the overshooting of the system.